dont mess with my love
by lady marmalade
Summary: sequel to girl in your dreams rated pg for some bad words h+r and dont flame (and guys come on stop flaming my other story i will always love you i get the pic it sucks all right)


**the sequel to the girl in your dreams  
disclaimer: i dont own gw or the two song dont mess with my love and miror miror m2m owns these songs and sunrise and another company owns gw so dont sue me   
note: ok thanks to all the people who reviewed i really appreciated it and in this story i wont make heero the bad guy in the end youll find heero and relena together . but the bad thing is i pick on hilde so dont get mad at me ok. AND NO FLAMES I HAVENT GOT ANY ON THIS STORY AND I DONT WANT TO START GETTING THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and guys lay off my other story i will always love you i get the picture i should have done better on it and spent more time on it ok lay off.warning :ooc  
**blue is the lyrics   
and red is the story (that is if it shows up)  
I thought you were a friend of mine but i was wrong.   
Relena goes to Hildes house and knocks on the door. Hilde answeres it and says "Relena how nice to see you" Relena then punches Hilde in the face. Hilde then gets up and says "what was that for" "you know damn well what that was for" "oh god Relena you found out , im so sorry " " the f*ck you are " Relena it just happened" " how did it just happen" "we were drunk and " " and now you just expect me to forgive you guys like it never happened"   
You tried to fit into the arms i belong.  
"Hilde you have no idea how much you hurt me. " "Yes i do and im sorry. "   
"Sorry you tried to take my place in his heart that nite and you broke us up."   
"Relena i know i hurt you but if you would just listen"   
You moved right in behind my back.  
" Well any way im here to say this you won in about six months hell be all yours ." "what ,wait dont tell me your getting a divorce??????!!!!! " "yess i am" "why"  
" because you broke us up thats why"   
Everyone knows friends dont do that.  
" You know Hilde your not a friend friends dont cheat with other friends husbands" "Relena " "dont "  
I thought you were somebody i could trust.  
Relena leaves Hildes house and goes to her meeting that she had been putting off for about a week asking if she could rescedule it.  
"Hilde i thought i could trust you" Relena says to herself.  
You always said you were happy for us.  
Relena recalls her wedding nite. flash back "Relena ,Heero im so happy for you guys" says a delighted Hilde." Finally Heero you tie the note." duo said . Heero just nods and looks around the room. " well Mrs. Yuy arnt you going to throught the bueqa ." "yes i am"  
end of flash back  
How could you go and break my heart?  
Relena grines her teeth at the remeberance of that nite. Damn you Hilde and Heero how could you break my heart? Relena slams the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.   
When you knew all along he was mine from the start.  
Relena gets out of her car and goes into the building to give her lecture on peace . Relena dries her tears before she enters the room.   
he is everything to me   
and you know were meant to be   
hes my baby   
dont mess with my love  
take everything i own   
ooh just leave that boy alone hes my baby   
dont mess with my love   
dont mess with my love  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
After Relenas meeting Hilde Walks up to her to apoligies again. Relena then walks away from her before she can get a word out.  
You said the stories were rumors and lies.   
Relena goes to her car and drives as fast as she could to her home . When she got home she recieved like fifty messages from Heero asking for forgiveness and saying he was sorry.   
And i wish i could believe in you  
Relena then recieved a message from Hilde saying she was really sorry.   
"Hilde i wish i could believe you"  
But im sorry to say he told me the truth.  
Relena then recieves a message from dorthy saying shes sorry about the whole Heero thing . Relena then got up and unpluged her phone. Im sorry Heero and Hilde but i found out the truth.  
he is everything to me   
and you know were meant to be  
hes my baby   
dont mess with my love  
take everything i own ohh just leave that boy alone  
hes my baby  
dont mess with mess with my love  
dont mess with my love  
Friends dont do what you do  
Relena thinks about wether she should forgive Heero and hilde or not.   
Theres no excuse  
Then Relena remebers if she takes him back he might do it again.  
Im so confused  
Relena gets frustrated and throughs a pillow at the wall . "Im so confused"  
I thought you cared about me  
"Heero i thought you cared about me i hate you i hate both of you."  
But now i see  
Relena relises that Hilde is the cause for all this.  
All you care about is you  
Hilde is the cause of all this shes the one who tried to brake me and heero up.  
Hes everything to me   
and you know were meant to be  
hes my baby  
dont mess with my love   
take everything i own   
ohh just leave that boy alone   
hes my baby  
dont mess with my   
mess with mylove   
dont mess with my love  
Relena then calls heero and...................................  
cliff hanger ill continue tomorrow early in the morning ok  
dont forget if you like the story review if you dont then dont review i dont want any flames (and please please please stop flaming i will always love you like i said i get the picture it sucks all right there i said it )


End file.
